Some refrigerating cycle apparatus utilizing a prior-art ejector can operate even when ejector performance is lowered by bypassing the ejector and uses two evaporators effectively. (Refer to Patent Literature 1, for example)
With the refrigerating cycle apparatus, a first circuit is configured by a compressor 1, a radiator 2, an ejector 3, a divider 7, and a first evaporator 51 connected with a gas-liquid two-phase outlet of the divider 7 being annularly connected in order, a second circuit is configured by a liquid refrigerant outlet of the divider 7 and a suction section of the ejector 3 being connected via a first throttle device 4 and a second evaporator 52, and the refrigerant circulates through the first and the second circuits. A second throttle device 6 is provided at the piping connecting an outlet of the radiator 2 with the outlet of the first throttle device 4. When the overheating degree of the first evaporator 51 is larger than a preset value, the first throttle device 4 is closed and the second throttle device 6 is opened.
Through such a configuration, the refrigerating cycle apparatus can be provided capable of obtaining a predetermined cooling ability by effectively utilizing two evaporators even when performance is lowered by the blocking of the ejector 3.